


Crimson

by LucifersGrave



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersGrave/pseuds/LucifersGrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Shaw (Sameen Shaw) and Root (Samantha Groves) work for a visual art company called 'InkwellStudios'. The company focus' on art, photography and modelling with thousands of genres and categories. Shaw is a photographer for the company and shoots both models and scenery. With a keen taste for red. Root is an editor for the website and often does unsigned modelling shoots for the company too. Root comes to Jason, Shaw's close working concept designer with an idea. Jason knows just the person for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sameen Shaw

~chapter 1~

The obnoxious sound of Sameen Shaw’s alarm blares out at 4:01 am forcing her to actually wake up, unlike her days off in which she spends laying in bed updating her instagram account with photos she took recently and scrolling through her camera looking at her most recent pieces. She couldn’t do that today, today being the day she starts working again after her 3 week leave she was granted to ‘find her inspiration again’ as she recalls telling her boss. 

Her work really had been lacking, the all too knowing feeling of artist block, not being able to pick up the camera and see what she normally saw, she normally saw the perfect shot a mile away, but recently she saw city lights too bright and fields too bleak. What happened to the lights coming from towering buildings in a busy city seeming like fireflies and vast fields seeming like empty canvases just there to be painted on. What happened to all that spark. She even tried doing some more photos for the modelling portion of the company she worked at, inkwellstudios. 

They often let her choose which areas in which she focused as long as she filled out in advance the areas in which she would hand photos in for. But again, what were eloquent legs, with sweet curves and soft wrists became just another person stood in front of the camera. 

She took the 3 weeks to find herself in hopes of finding her art again, but all she found were vodka bottles and hangovers, kissing strangers and falling in love with a guy called Whiskey. Tanginess left plastered to the roof of her mouth in the morning from endless ‘just one mores’ from the nights before. She did manage at least to take some good photos, it became like a routine to drink, take photos, make out, pass out, wake up and do it again. 3 weeks seeming like 3 days in one blur, being sober for about none of it. 

Shaw groaned in protest to the beeping piercing her brain trying to block it out with a pillow, only to climb out of bed to turn her alarm off after her failed attempt to drown the noise out… a pillow wouldn’t do anything. She cursed herself for putting her phone on the other side of the room but she couldn’t argue with the fact that it actually worked to get her out of bed in the mornings. 

She flicked the coffee machine on after getting dressed settling with black pants, white top and a leather jacket paired with her black boots… her hangover was too monochromatic to even think about wearing colour today. 

Rubbing her forehead with her palm she swears she will never drink anything ever again, like she did every morning, only to find herself pouring the last of her Jim Bean Black into her coffee thermos before grabbing her camera, handbag and photo prints before rushing out the door to get to work on time.

~

In the car she swears at every driver who does anything even remotely wrong whilst sitting in traffic. 

“THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS” she growls at the cars ahead slamming her head back against her headrest.

~

She presses the elevator button 1001 times cursing at it for as she said  
“fucking taking too fucking long for fuck sake”.

“Sameen, i’m not sure verbal abuse makes elevators work faster” Fusco (one of the guards of the company building) says coming over to her to make sure she doesn’t plant C4 to the elevator and climb up the elevator shaft herself.

“Shaw, my name is fucking shaw” she says turning to him with death eyes.

“Sorry Shaw, i forget” Fusco apologises as the elevator door opens, turning around to return to wherever he came from.

“Uh, yeah me too.. Sorry, uh rough morning” Shaw says pushing through the people coming out of the elevator. Slightly cursing herself for being so snappy at Fusco. He was just doing his job.

The elevator dings as it opens at the floor where her boss’ office was. She makes her way through the main room filled with desks of people, some answering emails and calls about photo shoots, some editing photos, some running social media, and some doing other things she didn’t even know. The company was so big it has so many people doing so many different things. Knocking on her boss’ door she pokes her head inside to see nobody there.

“Ahh, Shaw i was just looking for you” Her boss Daniel says walking up behind her proceeding to unlock his office and make his way to his desk. 

“Coffee?” he asks taking out and holding up the other coffee he had in the cardboard holder thing you get from starbucks.

“Wasn’t sure if you wanted one” He continues and Shaw shakes her head,

“No thank you, i’ve got mine” Shaw adds holding up her own thermos.

They talk about what Shaw got up to during her leave and what benefits it had, Shaw of course lying talking about visiting friends and travelling and how the change of scene and lack of deadline helped her find what she was looking for.

She pulled out her photo prints showing her boss a range of photos she gathered on her break. Shaw’s photos tended to fall on the grungier side of the company, it had so many genres that no matter what she felt like shooting it probably had a place.

A few photos were of cities or bar scenes and a few falling around countrysides but most fell into her red theme she seemed to have. Her eye likes to shift to red. There was something about the colour that just her brain had a liking to.

“Very nice Shaw” Daniel said flipping through the photos. He split them into a few piles so he could pass them on to different genre heads like Jason who got the majority of Shaw’s red work. She was working with him on a new line they're thinking of publishing called ‘crimson’. 

Maybe that would bring her inspiration back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you all think????   
> This is my first shoot fic and i hope you like it <3  
> My instagram account is @root.and.shaw if you want to see photos and be updated when im going to post a new chapter thats where it'll be :)  
> Comment if you want me to keep going, sorry for the first chapter being a bit short, i wanted to get it out there and i wanted to introduce Root and Shaw's AU characters in their own chapter just so you know the universe in which its set a bit better :) :)


	2. Social Media

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made these edits before i made an instagram account for them, if you want to follow their actual instagram here ya go:  
> Shaw = @shawofthedead  
> Root = @blackasroot  
> My shoot acc = @root.and.shaw  
> My personal = @lucifersgrave  
> Love yall x


	3. Samantha Groves

~Chapter 2~

Root woke up before her alarm went off, she just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. She couldn’t sleep after the week she had just had. Her personal project to create a program that could save the route you walked and the exact spot you took a photo. She was thinking on having the company she worked for having it installed into their photographers cameras. So they could revisit the exact spot they took a photo, it was genius. If someone’s SD card corrupted they could go back to the exact same spot they took the photo in and retake it. They could even come back at different times of the year to get seasonal photos of a great spot.

That was until someone at work decided to spill coffee on her laptop as she was writing it and she was too stupid to have made a back up, 35+ hours of code down the drain. What a week.

But she hasn’t proposed the idea to anyone of importance yet so she was in the clear, no deadline.

Speaking of deadlines.

“SHIT” Root jumps out of bed almost tripping on her laptop cord running to the calendar to see which date she had to have ‘hailstone’ edited by. 

“TOMORROW” She screams at her self.  
“Why why why why why why why WHY did i forget about that UHHH” Root curses herself walking circles in her bedroom until she catches her reflection in the mirror.

Scruffy hair, no makeup, and super baggy pyjamas that don’t match at all. She laughs at her reflection and decides that today she’ll prioritize ‘hailstorm’.

Until she remembers ‘Hailstorm’ consisted of 4 scenery shots and 6 model shots. Today was going to be a day.

~

In her somewhat secluded cubicle Root is banging her head on her desk mumbling “Why me why me why me” over and over again. 

“Uh Root, do you need anything?” She hears her co-worker Harold say. Harold always tries to calm her down when her workload is crammed.

“A gun to my head sounds good” Root grumbles lifting her head and swiveling her chair around to face Harry. 

“I’m not sure that’s a plausible solution. Take a break, come get a drink and a sandwich or whatever you want to eat, it’s for your own good” Harry proposes, and you think for a second about saying no and just choking yourself with your shoelaces but you decide that it would probably benefit everyone else’s health if they didn't have an angry Root clawing at their face.

~

“How is the progress on your new project?” Harold enquires, he’s one of the only people you told about your little side project for the company, mainly because you needed his help on an algorithm you couldn't quite get around.

“I don't ever want to think about it again honestly, i was so close to being done” You say sinking into the seat at some restaurant Harold walked you to.

“Wait? You were nearly done. What happ--” Harry is cut off when you realise he wasn't in the day it happened.

“I didn’t make a fucking back up did i. And then some stupid asshole knocks their coffee onto my laptop and i jump and it fell off the balcony, because of course i happened to be sitting out on the company roof when i was 5 minutes away to finishing, no recovery even if i did manage to salvage all the parts. Which i did not” Root explains sounding more and more annoyed thinking about it.

“We were all on break so i took the time to crank out some lines of code, when she fucking did it Harry, all of it. Gone, and then I’m” Root scoffs “ I’m the one that get in trouble because i shouted at her. When she literally not only lost me my brand new computer bust she owes me 35+ hours of my life back that i’m going to have to now spend 35+ hours writing it all again” Root sighs “I doubt i even remember the solutions to major problems i made, i’ll probably make them again and have to figure it all out a-fucking-gain”

“Ms Groves, i’m terribly sorry” Harry replies not really knowing what else to say seeing and Root had just lost days and days of work, a new laptop and the chance of getting paid thousands for a new program. Now she will have to wait even longer, do it again, yes she will get paid eventually but it hard to lose that much potential money for a while, the salary at this job wasn’t bad but it doesn’t hurt to have a bit of extra money.

“Harry, i really fucking hate everything right now” Root looks at her coffee “Even this fucking coffee, I love coffee, but everything i eat or drink just tastes like nothing since that happened” Root explains taking a sip of her drink “nothing”

“Perhaps you need to inquire Inkwell about another photoshoot line, you always try so hard and you love working with Jason to inevitably produce a new section of work for a gallery, you always do” Harry suggests looking at Root expectantly, it had been nearly half a year since she last talked to Jason about a project. Perhaps she could hand in ‘hailstorm’ to him and ask for a clear schedule to work hand in hand with him on a new piece.

“You know what Harry, i might actually take your call on that one, it’s been what? 5? 6 months?” Root says and Harold for a second almost looked surprised for Root normally takes forever to decide if she wanted to work on another shoot.

“I’m sure that it has infact been 6 months since your ‘black and white’ photos were published, I remember crystal clear the day you did it because you came back to your desk with a smile brighter than the cosmos Ms Groves” Harry looks like he was almost smiling at the memory and Root is smiling too.

“I guess that’s what i’ll do then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have Root!!   
> AHhh Root works with Jason for photo shoots and Shaw does Photo shoots for Jason!!!   
> We all know where thats going ;)  
> \-----------  
> GUys i made Inkwell an ACTUAL WEBSITE. It took 5 hours but I was hella hella hella bored :)  
> Here is the website if yall want to check it out (Its mobile and computer friendly :))   
> : http://blackwhiteandredfa.wixsite.com/inkwellstudios !!! I hope you like it. It really made me get close with the AU characters and helped me plot a loose story line in my head :) I hope you like it.


	4. Instagram Posts

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started college yesterday ayyy, im still going to be keeping up updates i promise !! I enjoy this fic too much >.


	5. Red Lipstick

“Jason” Shaw calls out into his office when she walks in to see it empty. She gives up looking shortly after when she sees him in the hallway, he’s talking to someone, she’ll just wai---

Her train of thought is completely cut off when the person he is talking to catches her eye, that's the first thing she noticed, her eyes, she remembers hearing once, that brown eyes are just brown eyes until you find the right brown eyes. She thought the same about her own, dull. This woman although was a whole different story. Her eyes were, intriguing, something behind them, Shaw follows down the soft curve of her nose to her mouth, soft holding the only makeup on the woman's face, Red. It catches Shaw’s eyes and she can’t help but smirk a little. Her favourite colour. Her eyes then following the curve of her jaw, watching it tense when she’s talking, flexing and softening in every word articulating each sentence. She doesn't realise how close the woman is until she hears Jason talk.

“Shaw, meet Root” Jason said smiling and gesturing to Root. Who was now very suddenly in front of Shaw, Shaw not realising they had made their way over stumbles on her words a little looking up again at Root’s eyes seeing her looking at her too, then Root looks at the ground and smiles. 

Jason stares at the awkward exchange, being confused as he was the only one to not realise Shaw was staring at Root their whole way over. He laughs.

“Sorry have you two already met?” He questions, Root laughs and replies before Shaw can.

“No, but it’s easy for me to get embarrassed around attractive people” Laughing again she walks past Shaw to sit by Jason’s desk. Jason looks almost as surprised as Shaw when he hears it.

Shaw feels a little flustered but she plays it back because in the office she had a hard exterior to uphold, she never got bothered by anyone. Why is this person, Root, any different. Trying again to keep up her wall she acts as if what Root just said didn’t even happen and sits down on the two seater chair next to Root instead of the single, keeping a reasonable distance between them. 

Jason continues to talk to Root and he mentions her previous shoot, ‘black and white’ Shaw recognises the name, it was 6 months ago maybe 7 she thinks. Wait? She thinks. If Root was a model why is her next shoot 6 months after… the models are normally in every couple months being called for another shoot. Jason notices the confusion on Shaw’ face.

“Shaw? What’s on your mind?” Jason inquires.

“ ‘black and white’ than was 6 months ago right? Why is your next shoot so long after?” Shaw asks, and Root laughs.

“So you saw my shoot did you” Root says looking at Shaw and Shaw smirks in her brain knowing she didn’t, but she just knew of the shoot. ‘This will show Root’ she thinks.

“Actually no” Shaw smiles “i just heard about it” “again how come your next shoot is so spaced? Models are normally in sooner” Root looks a little upset by the fact Shaw hadn’t seen her shoot, seeing as Root knew exactly who Shaw was, she was obsessed with her work and her instagram account, but that was soon washed away because she knows now Shaw doesn’t know she isn’t a model and she can shove that in her face, she can show she’s not just a pretty face like everyone always assumes.

“I’m not a model, I actually wrote all the programming for half of the customware on the cameras you use and i made the website” Root explains with a smug look on her face. Shaw had to admit it was actually really hot that she wasn’t just like all the other models, some seemed like just a shell of a human set up for a photo.  
Of course Shaw tried not to show that but a miniscule hint of it shows through her eyes when Shaw’s gaze again dart down to the lipstick Root was wearing, how it contrasts against everything she is wearing, white loose shirt and high waisted jeans, no colour but her lips. Shaw couldn’t help wishing it were her who caused the colour to happen, Shaw tended to bit lips slightly… okay massively to hard.

Root sees Shaw’s eyes shift to her lips though, and can’t help but to pull her lip between her teeth which was an instinct that she’d have to remember for later as she notices Shaw’s eyes dilate at the sight. 

“Yes, Root comes to me every now and again with ideas for a shoot, she really is quite talented in her ideas, and her performance” Jason speaks unknowingly breaking the small exchange the two had. 

“Which brings me to why I called you in today Shaw” Jason continues and there is a glint of excitement is Root’s eyes as she knows what is coming.

“Root, wants a shoot and i chose you, my best photographer to work hand in hand with her on it, do you remember your long line of work implementing red into your surroundings? This is what we are going to be doing, we're bringing our little crimson baby into reality” Jason practically blurts out in a matter of seconds becoming excited about the concept they had been cooking up for months finally coming to fruition. Root notices a wave of excitement in Shaw’s eyes for a second before her neutral wave gets flushed over just as fast. Shaw doesn’t know how she feels about it, she’s glad she gets to follow through with the idea, and she's glad she has Root to do it with, but was glad even the word for it? She couldn't put her tongue on it.

“So crimson is happening” Shaw replies glancing at Jason and Root. 

“Yes! Shaw it is, we were thinking about a new name for it, Black and White and Red” He suggests looking at Root with a smile.

“The only colours i can tolerate” Root adds and Shaw looks at her.

“You know, you're starting to grow on me” Shaw replies getting up and shaking Jason’s hand and Root looks almost knocked back.

“Come for a coffee Shaw? I’ll show you my concepts?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, so they've met now!! I hope you guys are still liking it!! I'm making Shaw more emotional because my heart cant keep with the no emotion Shaw actually has, It'd kill me AYY ILY


End file.
